Through the Mountains
Plot "Through the Mountains" is the seventh campaign level featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance, it takes place in the Nevada mountains where the US National Guard from sniper teams to eliminate Russian forces converging on the area. Walkthrough The group moves forward towards a forest clearing, stopping as they spot a Russian patrol going past. Ramirez gives the order for the rest of Charlie team to eliminate the Patrol, and a medium sized firefight ensues. After the group eliminates the hostiles here, they must advance up into a rocky terrain area as they move towards their vantage point to provide cover. Charlie team comes to a depression between a few plateaus, where Russians open fire in an attempted ambush. Charlie team dispatches the Russians and then quickly sets up a sniper position overlooking a river. Ramirez calls the targets for Franks, Who is given the Barrett 50cal. Franks first eliminates two Jeeps with explosives loaded on them before being forced to search the area for muzzle flashes as three snipers take up positions to counter snipe Charlie Team. Ramirez calls two Mortar teams for Franks to eliminate, but as he remarks that "That should be the last of them", a third mortar team opens fire, landing a direct hit on the groups vantage area. Travis and Ramirez are forced to abandon Franks, who blacks out. When Franks comes too, Ramirez is yelling into the radio that they have orders to head for the road. Franks comes to a set of tunnels, which he either sneaks through or clears of enemies (depending on player action.) Eventually, Franks comes to a set of underground caverns which are being used to house enemy supplies. After clearing out the caverns, Franks heads up to a road where a Russian transport has just stopped and troops storm off. Franks is forced to fire at the Russians and unknowingly saves the rest of Charlie team, who are hiding behind some rocks. Command tells Charlie team that Delta team is in trouble and that the Russians are moving armor towards the Dam. Charlie team blasts open some heavy doors that lead into an underground bunker of sorts as they fight towards Delta Team to provide cover. Fighting through a water treatment plant, Franks heads up a ladder and finds Delta Team cornered. After saving Delta team, Franks joins them and then uses a Javelin to dispatch multiple Russian tanks as the mission ends. Characters *Franks (Playable) *Capt. Ramirez *Sgt. Travis *Capt. Mercer *Sgt. Benson Weapons Gallery File:Ramirez_and_Travis_through_the_mountains.PNG| Start of the level as Ramirez briefs the group. File:Fighting_out_of_the_forest_MW3DS_Mountains.PNG| Fighting through a Russian forest where they have dug in. File:View_of_the_overlook_MW3DS_through_The_Mountains.PNG| Outlook used for sniping. File:Franks_preparing_to_snipe_MW3DS_Mountains.PNG| Franks view through the sniper rifle. File:A_russian_Counter_Sniper_MW3DS_through_The_Mountains.PNG| A Russian counter Sniper. File:Franks_view_as_the_mortar_hits_MW3DS_Mountains.PNG| The group gets hit by an unseen mortar team. File:Tunnels_mw3ds_through_the_mountians.PNG| Tunnels that Franks heads to after surviving the mortar. File:View_of_the_underground_caverns_MW3DS_mountains.PNG| View of the underground caverns, home to a Russian weapons cache. File:Reunion_with_squadmates_after_saving_them_mw3ds_through_the_mountians.PNG| Franks meets up with his squadmates, Ramirez and Benson after saving them from a Russian Patrol. File:Inside_of_bunker_mw3ds_through_the_mountains.PNG| Inside a Russian occupied Bunker after using C4 to destroy the door. File:Capt_mercer_and_sgt_travis_with_the_javlin_system.PNG| Capt Mercer and Sgt. Travis with the Javelin. File:Taking_out_armor_with_a_javlin_MW3DS_mountains.PNG| Using the javelin to destroy Armor. Trivia *After the objective where the player has to snipe Russian forces and the team is caught off guard by a stray mortar, the player will notice that the landscape around them moves and shifts quickly when they look around. This quick scenery wears off once the player enters the nearby cave and the water treatment facility. *After the player climbs up the ladder at the end of the mission, they will notice that Captain Ramirez and Travis did not follow and somehow disappear for the rest of the mission. Glitches When running up the first hill at the very start of the level, there is a graphics error with the P90. Changing to the M9 does not correct this issue however, and instead will make the character's hands glitch out and cause more errors. Switching back to the P90 will not solve this issue, and there is no known way to fix this. *The problem with the P90 will persist through the entire level. The Javelin suffers from a similar issue, where the black outline on tanks may multiply, making it possible to have more than 3 tank outlines on the screen. If one releases the L trigger and zooms in again, then this issue will correct itself. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance Single Player Levels